


Niji

by Haruno_Aoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Aoi/pseuds/Haruno_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata merasa kotor dan selalu dihantui oleh memori traumatik yang terus berulang. Bayangan dirinya diserang begitu membekas dalam ingatannya. Mimpi buruk itu bermula sejak kehormatannya direnggut secara paksa. Namun, hidup terus berputar. Sia-sia kalau ia tetap terbelenggu dalam trauma berkepanjangan. Langit menolong mereka yang menolong dirinya sendiri. Waktu adalah obat terbaik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
> 

 

* * *

Mata gadis itu berbinar saat memandang ke luar jendela. Ia sedang mengagumi keindahan yang dilukiskan Sang Pencipta. Langit yang biasanya menampakkan matahari terbit, kini menjadi kanvas busur cahaya. Rintik hujan masih menemani matahari yang hampir kembali ke peraduannya. Gadis itu ingin sedikit lebih lama berdiri di depan jendela rumahnya—setidaknya setelah pelangi mulai memudar.

Kini langit sudah gelap. Gadis berambut panjang itu menutup jendela, kemudian bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ternyata ia terlalu lama membuang waktu berharganya untuk memandang busur tujuh warna di langit—di samping mengkhayalkan hidup bahagia bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Dalam beberapa menit, dua porsi makan malam sudah dihidangkan di meja makan yang mungil. Ruangan sempit yang semula kosong, kini dimasuki dua orang berlainan jenis kelamin. Dengan hati-hati, gadis bermata pucat mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki seorang pria—yang terlihat lebih tua daripada usianya.

Suapan demi suapan nasi masuk ke mulut pria berambut coklat dengan bantuan gadis yang bersimpuh di depannya. Pria yang tak lain adalah ayah si gadis, tidak mampu lagi menggunakan tangannya untuk memegang sendok dan benda lainnya. Ia lumpuh, setelah serangan jantung terhebat yang dialaminya. Berita kecelakaan dan kematian putra sulungnya yang menjadi penyebab dilarikannya ia ke rumah sakit dan akhirnya divonis menderita stroke oleh dokter. Saat ini, ia sudah seperti bayi yang selalu membutuhkan orang lain untuk mengurus segala keperluannya. Ia juga hampir kehilangan kemampuan bicara dan sebagian ingatannya—bahkan terkadang ia lupa kepada putrinya sendiri.

"Hinata."

Mata gadis yang bernama Hinata itu berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya setelah beberapa minggu ia bisa mendengar suara ayahnya lagi, walaupun terbata-bata. Andai saja ia punya lebih banyak uang, ia pasti akan memberikan pengobatan untuk ayahnya. Sayangnya hasil jerih payahnya hanya mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Ya, Ayah?" jawabnya sambil mendekat dan mensejajarkan matanya dengan sang Ayah.

Ayahnya tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, namun airmata menetes di pipinya yang mulai berkeriput. Bibir Hinata bergetar untuk menahan tangisnya. Selama ini ia sangat jarang melihat airmata ayahnya. Bahkan saat ibu dan adik perempuannya menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa, ayahnya tak pernah menangis di depannya. Walaupun ia tahu, ayahnya sering menangis ketika menjelang tidur.

"Apa aku salah, Ayah? Apa aku yang menyebabkan tangisan Ayah?"

Jemari tangan kanan ayah Hinata tampak bergerak lemah. Hinata mengerti maksud ayahnya—ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia segera menghapus airmatanya dan mengembangkan senyum untuk sang Ayah yang selalu menjadi sosok mengagumkan baginya. Perlahan ia menghapuskan airmata yang membasahi wajah ayahnya, menggantinya dengan kecupan lembut di pipi sebelah kanan dan kiri.

Hinata berbalik menghadap meja makan hanya untuk mengambil sepiring makan malamnya. Ia duduk di depan ayahnya dan menunjukkan kepada ayahnya bahwa ia makan dengan lahap dan tidak menyisakan sebutir nasi pun di piringnya. Airmata sudah tidak membendung di pelupuk mata ayahnya—sebagai gantinya, ia melihat bibir ayahnya yang sedikit melengkung.

Setelah membersihkan peralatan makan, Hinata mengantarkan ayahnya ke kamar. Ia membantu ayahnya berbaring di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti ayahnya. Belakangan ini udara di malam hari terasa sangat dingin, apalagi seusai turun hujan seperti hari ini.

"Aku akan pulang seperti biasanya. Ayah tidur yang nyenyak, ya."

Hinata mencium kening ayahnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar ayahnya dengan lampu yang tetap bersinar. Ternyata ia tidak melihat airmata yang membasahi pelipis ayahnya setelah kepergiannya.

 

* * *

 

Jaket sudah melapisi tubuh bagian atas Hinata. Setelah mengeluarkan sepeda berkaratnya, Hinata menyangganya dan menutup pintu gerbang yang di sampingnya menempel papan bertuliskan "Hyuuga". Tepat saat bulan ditinggalkan awan tipis, Hinata mengayuh sepedanya menjauhi rumahnya yang terlihat hampir rubuh.

Jalanan di komplek perumahan Hinata tampak lengang malam ini. Sepertinya tetangganya malas keluar rumah karena suhu yang menjadi lebih dingin dibanding malam sebelumnya. Walaupun hanya diterangi lampu jalan yang sedikit redup, Hinata masih bisa melihat genangan air yang langsung dihindarinya agar tidak menciptakan noda pada pakaiannya. Maklum saja karena sepedanya hanya sepeda yang dibelinya dalam keadaan bekas dan memiliki banyak kekurangan.

Setelah mengayuh sepedanya sejauh satu kilometer, Hinata memarkirkannya di tempat biasa—di pojok tempat parkir bar yang lebih banyak diisi mobil mewah. Meskipun sepedanya tidak akan berharga bagi orang lain, ia tetap menganggapnya sebagai barang mewah yang sulit didapatkannya. Karena itu, Hinata menguncinya sebelum masuk melalui pintu belakang bar.

Salah satu teman perempuan yang berada di dapur menyapa Hinata. Ia tersenyum sebelum menuju lokernya untuk mengganti jaket dan celana panjangnya dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan rok hitam selutut. Setelah ayahnya sakit, Hinata menghentikan mimpinya untuk belajar di perguruan tinggi dan lebih memilih bekerja di dapur bar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Gaji yang didapatkannya bisa dibilang lumayan dibandingkan gaji bekerja di toko swalayan pada siang hari.

Pekerjaan Hinata di dapur bar hanya seputar memasak dan mencuci piring, tapi terkadang juga mengantarkan pesanan. Biasanya ia pulang ke rumah menjelang pagi dan akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayahnya sebelum mengistirahatkan dirinya. Di siang hari Hinata hanya akan menemani ayahnya jika tidak dimintai bantuan tetangganya untuk menjaga anak mereka. Hinata akan mendapatkan imbalan dari pekerjaan tidak tetapnya dan ia tidak pernah menolak.

Saat bekerja di bar, Hinata mengikat tinggi semua rambutnya. Poni tebalnya yang rata, masih setia menutupi keningnya. Senyum harus selalu menghiasi wajahnya jika bertemu dengan pengunjung bar, itu perintah. Kali ini pun Hinata meletakkan pesanan di meja pengunjung sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata."

Hinata merasa lega karena mendengar panggilan dari bosnya, yang menyelamatkannya dari masalah. Hampir saja pinggangnya menjadi sasaran tangan jahil pengunjung bar. Ia langsung bergegas menghampiri bosnya setelah membungkuk singkat ke arah pengunjung yang sedang tersenyum meremehkannya.

"Ya, Tuan," balas Hinata saat berdiri di depan bosnya sambil menunduk dan memeluk nampan yang dibawanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggil Bos dengan "Tuan"?" Seorang _bartender_ bergigi taring runcing menimpali dari balik konter bar.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata sembari menunduk lebih dalam.

Sang Bos hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kejahilan pekerjanya yang berambut coklat kepada Hinata.

"Jangan ditanggapi dengan serius. Kiba hanya bercanda," ujar Bos sambil menepuk pelan salah satu lengan atas Hinata.

"Saya tahu," Hinata membalas sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum ke arah _bartender_ bernama Kiba yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Ia segera mengembalikan perhatian ke bosnya setelah mengingat penyebab ia menghampiri sang Bos bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau bisa pulang cepat, tapi bersediakah kau mengantarkan keponakanku ke apartemennya yang berada di seberang bar? Dia mabuk berat."

"Keponakan?" Sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah tahu kalau bosnya yang masih tampak muda memiliki keponakan yang sudah bisa mabuk-mabukan.

"Putra dari kakak perempuanku. Dia baru kembali dari luar negeri," jawab sang Bos dengan sabar. "Aku ingin menyuruh Kiba, tapi malam ini tidak ada yang menggantikannya di konter."

Hinata mengerti karena pekerja di dapur memang lebih banyak daripada _bartender_. Pekerja perempuan juga lebih banyak dibandingkan pekerja laki-laki yang kebanyakan menjadi pengracik minuman. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini pekerja di bar tidak pernah lengkap karena mereka tidak masuk kerja dengan alasan sakit. Bos mereka maklum karena kondisi cuaca yang tidak menentu mungkin menjadi penyebabnya. Dan malam ini, hanya ada Kiba di balik konter bar.

Bos pasti punya alasan untuk mengutusnya. Mungkin bosnya sibuk, sehingga tidak melakukannya sendiri. Hinata mencoba berpikir positif. Tapi sepertinya sang Bos menyuruhnya karena berada dalam kondisi yang kurang baik, bisa diketahui Hinata dari hidung merah bosnya serta suara yang terdengar sedikit aneh.

Karena segan untuk menolak, Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menerima kunci yang diangsurkan bosnya. Di sana sudah tertulis nomor apartemen yang menjadi milik keponakan bosnya.

 

* * *

 

Hinata sudah mengganti seragam bar dengan pakaiannya sendiri sebelum mengantarkan keponakan sang Bos, yang bahkan belum diketahui namanya—tapi ia tahu kalau si pemuda bermarga Uchiha seperti bosnya.

Sepertinya tugas yang dilimpahkan kepada Hinata tidaklah cocok untuk dikerjakan oleh seorang perempuan. Hinata sedikit tertatih saat membopong laki-laki yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan bosnya. Ia tidak heran karena mereka memiliki hubungan darah.

Sebelah tangan Hinata menahan tubuh kekar keponakan sang Bos, sedangkan pada tangan yang lain tersampir jas hitam laki-laki dalam bopongannya. Berkali-kali ia berhenti berjalan hanya untuk mengeratkan lengan yang melingkari lehernya agar si pemuda tidak limbung. Terkadang ia mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari mulut si pemuda dan pada saat yang bersamaan bau alkohol menusuk hidungnya. Ia menjadi terbiasa dengan aroma yang menyengat itu setelah sekitar satu tahun bekerja di bar.

Saat keluar dari lift, Hinata melihat lagi nomor yang tercetak di kunci elektronik yang diberikan bosnya. Hinata tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan pintu yang bernomor sama dengan kartu yang dipegangnya. Setelah membuka pintunya, Hinata memicingkan matanya untuk mencari sakelar. Ruangan yang dimasukinya menjadi diterangi lampu setelah ia menekan sakelar yang berada di dekat pintu. Dengan susah payah Hinata membopong si pemuda ke sofa terdekat dan menjatuhkannya di sana. Ia melihat ke sekeliling apartemen guna mencari kamar yang bisa digunakannya untuk menidurkan si pemuda.

Hinata kembali membopong si pemuda dan membawanya ke kamar yang didominasi warna putih. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat mata si pemuda yang setengah terbuka. Ia juga kembali mendengar gumaman yang tidak jelas dari bibir si pemuda.

Hinata tersentak saat tangan si pemuda menariknya hingga membuatnya ikut terjatuh ke tempat tidur.

"Maaf, Tuan," ucap Hinata terbata sambil mencoba melepas lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Setelah berhasil, Hinata bangkit namun si pemuda membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung menindihnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat wajah si pemuda semakin mendekat. Yang terpikir oleh Hinata adalah mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri dari laki-laki yang kini menghambat pergerakannya. Sayangnya ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi," bisik si pemuda yang kini memandang Hinata dengan matanya yang tampak sayu, membuat Hinata merasa semakin ketakutan.

"Tuan, jangan." Hinata mendorong kedua pundak laki-laki bermata hitam itu. "Anda pasti salah orang!" pekiknya diselingi isak tangis saat si pemuda mulai menjamah beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Pekikan ketakutan dan erangan kesakitan Hinata tidak dihiraukan oleh si pemuda. Ia seolah tuli, atau mungkin memang sengaja menulikan telinganya sendiri.

 

* * *

 

Hinata terisak di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Kejadian yang semalam dialaminya kembali berputar-putar di benaknya. Malam di mana harga dirinya tercabik-cabik, meninggalkan luka mendalam di hatinya. Kepalanya terasa berat, teringat kebejatan laki-laki bernafsu hewani yang membuatnya merasa sangat terhina. Ia berharap hanya mengalami mimpi buruk dan akan segera terbangun setelah ini. Namun sakit yang dirasakannya sangat nyata. Walaupun ia tidak ingin mengingatnya, kejadian semalam terus menghantuinya dengan menyisakan perasaan jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Hinata memaksa tangannya yang masih terasa lemas untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang terabaikan di lantai. Dengan tetap menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut, Hinata mengenakan beberapa pelindung tubuhnya yang berada paling dekat dengan tempat tidur.

Bersamaan dengan Hinata yang menutup rapat resleting jaketnya, di sampingnya dijatuhi sejumlah uang—yang Hinata yakini tidak akan habis untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya selama satu tahun. Hinata mendecih di tengah tangisannya. Apa ia sudah sehina wanita harapan?

Rasa benci yang teramat besar sudah terpendam di hati Hinata. Ia tidak lagi merasa takut kepada laki-laki yang semalam telah merenggut kehormatannya secara paksa. Yang kini tersisa di hatinya yang hampa hanya amarah kepada laki-laki yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jijik, Hinata sangat jijik melihatnya.

Si pemuda tersenyum angkuh karena tatapan tajam Hinata. Dengan santainya ia membetulkan ikatan jubah mandi putihnya, membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya setengah was-was.

"Jangan munafik. Kau juga menikmatinya."

"Bajingan!" umpat Hinata sambil melemparkan sejumlah uang ke wajah pemiliknya. Ia berlari dengan sedikit terseok, meninggalkan apartemen mewah itu sebelum keinginan untuk membunuh si pemuda kembali muncul.

Entah mengapa muncul perasaan bersalah di hati si pemuda saat melihat bercak yang kontras dengan warna putih sepreinya.

"Sial!"

 

* * *

 

Hinata menuntun sepedanya dengan pandangan hampa. Airmata membendung di pelupuk matanya yang sembab. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara malu, sedih, sakit hati, takut, dan perasaan-perasaan yang membuatnya merasa semakin rendah diri.

"Ibu," lirihnya, "Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami takdir buruk ini?"

Pagi ini langit sangat mendung, seolah menemani kepedihan Hinata. Hujan memang tidak turun, namun angin yang berhembus terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang para pengguna jalan. Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia sangat kedinginan sekaligus merasa harus menutupi tubuh kotornya dari semua pasang mata yang menurutnya sedang memandang jijik ke arahnya.

"Ayah," gumam Hinata bersamaan dengan airmata yang menetes di pipinya, "Maaf."

Andai Hinata tidak mengingat ayahnya, pasti ia sudah membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan ayahnya yang tak berdaya. Tapi, apa ia masih bisa bersikap seperti biasa di depan ayahnya dengan tubuh menjijikkannya?

Apa lagi yang bisa dibanggakan oleh Hinata sebagai seorang perempuan?

* * *

 


	2. Dua

* * *

Hari semakin gelap, suasana suatu _night club_ semakin riuh dengan dentuman musik keras. Malam yang semakin larut serta minimnya penerangan membuat suasana menjadi lebih panas dan liar. Asap rokok yang berbaur dengan aroma alkohol serta bebauan lainnya terkadang terasa begitu menyesakkan.

Beberapa pengunjung lebih tertarik menikmati minuman yang dihidangkan oleh _bartender_ di meja bar. Pengunjung yang lain lebih memilih untuk duduk-duduk di sofa yang berada di area khusus, ditemani oleh para wanita berpakaian terbuka. Sedangkan mayoritas dari pengunjung turun ke lantai dansa, bergerak seirama dentuman musik.

Pengunjung yang meliukkan tubuhnya di _dance floor_ tampak semakin tenggelam mengikuti irama yang dimainkan oleh _disc jockey_ , seakan terhipnotis oleh hingar bingar musik serta gemerlap lampu disko yang temaram. Mereka adalah penikmat warna-warni lampu disko, pengarung kehidupan malam, pengembara kesenangan sesaat, hanya demi kebahagiaan semu yang sanggup menjerumuskan dalam denyut nadi kegelapan.

"Aku merasa bar milik pamanmu lebih _cozy_ ," gerutu pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat lebih tertarik untuk memainkan ponselnya. Wanita yang meliuk-liuk erotis dari satu tiang ke tiang lainnya pun tidak berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ia menghela napas panjang sembari menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran sofa merah yang didudukinya.

Pemuda di sebelahnya seakan tak menghiraukannya dan kembali menenggak vodka yang baru diantarkan oleh pelayan wanita berseragam minim. Matanya tampak merah, menunjukkan seberapa banyak minuman beralkohol yang telah ditenggaknya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga perempuan berambut pirang yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Ayo turun, Ino…," bisiknya setengah mendesis.

Lengan pemuda berambut gelap itu merangkul pinggang Ino yang bersedia memenuhi ajakannya, dan langsung membimbingnya ke lantai dansa. Tindakannya menimbulkan sedikit kehebohan di antaranya teman-temannya yang menduduki sofa di area yang sama. Apalagi ketika ia tak segan-segan berpagutan dengan Ino di tengah kegiatan dansanya. Layaknya pasangan lainnya, pemuda-pemudi itu tampaknya tak mengacuhkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dunia serasa milik berdua, sehingga mereka tak merasa risih melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari sekedar ciuman bibir.

"Lihat itu, Sai…!" seru si pemuda berambut pirang setengah meledek. Karena tak mendapatkan respon seperti harapannya, ia menyikut temannya yang berkulit pucat tersebut.

Sai tersenyum tanpa arti sambil melirik pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah asyik menghisap batang rokoknya. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan bekas pacar," ujarnya dingin dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya. " _Ne_ , Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru hanya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, kemudian menyalakan pemantik apinya untuk memanggil seorang pelayan. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan wanita berpakaian seksi datang menghampiri dan mencatat pesanan Shikamaru, sambil sesekali mengedipkan matanya dengan genit ke arah pemuda yang duduk di seberang pemuda bermata sayu itu.

"Ayo pulang, Sai…," desis perempuan berambut merah muda yang terus menggandeng lengan Sai. Kepalanya yang terasa berat menyandar di bahu pemuda berambut gelap tersebut. Matanya yang beriris _emerald_ tampak sayu, efek dari beberapa gelas alkohol yang tadi dikonsumsinya.

"Kau yakin ingin langsung pulang, Sakura?" bisik Sai mesra, sesekali mengecup bahu Sakura yang sedikit terbuka, "Aku sudah _book_ di tempat biasa."

"Terserah kau saja…," balas Sakura yang sedikit terhuyung saat Sai membimbingnya untuk berdiri. Lengannya berganti melingkari pinggang lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Kami duluan," ucap Sai santai. Dengan sabar ia menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura yang berjalan sedikit tertatih karena mabuk. Ia juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang perempuan kelahiran musim semi itu tatkala melewati lautan pengunjung klub malam yang haus akan hiburan.

" _Kuso_!" umpat si pemilik rambut pirang, " _Chikushou_!"

Shikamaru terkekeh geli seusai menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Kau cemburu, eh, Naruto?" ledeknya penuh penekanan.

"Tsk!" Naruto mendecak sebal disertai delikan ke arah Shikamaru yang duduk di seberangnya. "Kalau Sai pulang duluan, berarti aku yang harus mengantarkan Sasuke pulang…!" ujarnya malas namun keras, mencoba mengalahkan hentakan musik yang memekakkan telinga. Ia kembali menghela napas lelah dan melanjutkan beberapa umpatan dalam gumamannya.

"Yakin tak ada alasan lain?" goda Shikamaru seraya tersenyum miring. Ia hanya mendecih melihat Naruto bungkam disertai aksi menenggak bir yang masih tersisa di botol.

 

* * *

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata terbangun di tengah malam dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia meringkuk dengan tubuh menggigil di atas tempat tidurnya yang tertimpa cahaya bulan. Isak tangisnya terdengar lirih, tak mampu lagi membendung air bening yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang ringkih, yang seketika membuatnya mual tatkala aroma lain menggelitik indera penciumannya. Padahal ia sudah membersihkan tubuhnya lebih dari dua kali sehari. Bahkan ia tak ingin keluar dari kamar mandi pada hari dimana ia terbangun di atas ranjang seorang pemuda yang merenggut kehormatannya secara paksa. Namun, entah mengapa aroma tubuh pemuda itu seolah menempel di rongga hidungnya.

Andai saja ia tak ingat ayahnya. Andai saja ayahnya sudah mampu merawat diri sendiri, pasti ia lebih memilih untuk segera mengakhiri hidupnya. Tidak hanya sekali terlintas dalam benaknya keinginan untuk bunuh diri. Setiap kali ia menggenggam tali yang akan ia lilitkan di lehernya atau ketika memegang pisau yang hampir ia goreskan di nadinya, wajah ayahnya selalu terlintas di benaknya. Padahal saat itu ia sudah memejamkan mata dan siap untuk membunuh dirinya.

Tetapi, sekarang ia lebih ingin membunuh pemuda yang telah menorehkan noda hitam pada hidupnya, seolah mencoreng mukanya dengan kotoran yang berbau busuk. Sungguh ia merasakan dendam yang bergelora dan kian hari keinginan membunuh itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kalau secara tiba-tiba wajah seorang pemuda bejat tempo hari terlintas di benaknya, maka mendadak wajahnya pucat pasi dan tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan bercampur geram seperti saat ini. Tetapi kali ini lebih disebabkan oleh kemunculan pemuda bajingan itu dalam mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya tiap malam.

Ia merasa kotor dan selalu dihantui oleh memori traumatik yang terus berulang. Terkungkung dalam trauma yang tak kunjung usai. Bayangan dirinya diserang begitu membekas dalam ingatannya, seakan terus berulang dalam pikirannya. Ia juga merasa sangat malu, takut, cemas, marah, dan bermacam emosi yang bercampur aduk. Terkadang jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat dan ia bisa secara tiba-tiba gemetaran apabila kejadian buruk itu kembali muncul ke permukaan alam sadarnya. Entah sampai kapan ia akan terus seperti ini.

Oh, Tuhan … kuatkanlah Hinata….

 

* * *

Hinata baru selesai mencuci piring serta peralatan memasak ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan ragu-ragu ia berjalan menghampiri pintu depan. Langkahnya pendek-pendek dan sesekali kedua tangannya yang gemetaran saling meremas. Sejak ia diserang pemuda bajingan tempo hari, ia menjadi pribadi yang terlalu berhati-hati dan terkadang malah memberikan respon terkejut dengan berlebihan. Matanya tampak sayu dengan lingkar hitam di bagian bawah, menunjukkan betapa ia kesulitan untuk tidur akibat pengalaman traumatik yang berulang menghantuinya.

"Hinata, kau ada di rumah, kan…?"

Langkahnya sempat terhenti mendengar teriakan dari luar rumahnya. Selang beberapa detik, ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, merasa lega karena tamunya pagi ini bukanlah orang asing. Perlahan ia membuka pintu, namun ia hanya memberikan sedikit celah untuk menemui seseorang yang saat ini berdiri di depannya, sama sekali tidak mengizinkan tamunya untuk memasuki rumah.

"Ada apa, Kiba- _kun_?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan dan sedikit serak. Pandangan matanya langsung teralihkan ke lantai setelah sekilas melihat lawan bicaranya.

Sebenarnya Kiba hanya berniat mampir ke rumah Hinata, setelah semalaman bekerja di bar. Melihat keadaan Hinata yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik, ia menjadi sedikit ragu untuk mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. "Kau … pucat, Hinata," katanya pelan.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, Kiba- _kun_ ," balas Hinata dingin dan belum menegakkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, wajahmu benar-benar terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?" Kiba tidak menyembunyikan nada kekhawatiran. Ia bergerak mendekat, namun harus tersentak kaget saat tangannya yang hendak menyentuh kening Hinata ditepis dengan begitu kasar.

"Jangan sentuh," desis Hinata.

Kiba hanya mampu terperangah dan dalam beberapa detik mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara, tak sanggup menerima penolakan Hinata. Setelah menenangkan diri, barulah ia mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya, "Sebenarnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu," katanya sendu, "Dalam beberapa hari terakhir, kau terus bolos dari pekerjaanmu. Kau tidak membalas pesan atau mengangkat telepon dariku. Telepon rumahmu juga tak bisa dihubungi…." Tidak ada respon dari pihak yang bersangkutan, Kiba melanjutkan ucapannya, "Izuna juga mengkhawatirkanmu." Jeda, Kiba menghela napas setelah menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Katanya, kau juga tidak membalas pesan atau menjawab telepon—"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti," ujar Hinata mantap. Kiba terlihat ingin mengeluarkan protes, tetapi dengan cepat ia kembali menyela, "Tolong sampaikan permohonan maaf dan ucapan terima kasihku pada Tuan Uchiha Izuna."

Hati Kiba mencelos melihat air mata yang menuruni pipi Hinata. Entah mengapa tangannya terasa kebas dan ia tak mampu hanya untuk mengangkatnya agar bisa menghapus air bening itu.

"Terima kasih telah menyempatkan datang, Kiba- _kun_."

Selang beberapa detik setelah Hinata menutup rapat pintu rumahnya, Kiba bahkan belum mampu untuk berucap.

Hinata merasa kakinya menjadi begitu lemas, seolah tak mampu menopang beban tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk di dekat undakan lantai kayu rumahnya. Pandangannya nampak kosong, namun air matanya belum berhenti mengalir.

"Kau … ada masalah, kan, Hinata…?" Suara Kiba terdengar lagi, namun kali ini lebih ragu-ragu dari sebelumnya. "Apa kau tak ingin bercerita padaku supaya merasa lebih baik? Mungkin aku bisa memberikan solusi untuk masalah yang sedang kau hadapi saat ini." Tak ada balasan dari Hinata, tetapi Kiba masih belum menyerah, "Bukankah aku sahabatmu? Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa aku sudah menjadi sosok kakak bagimu?"

Hinata menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat, seolah tak ingin merespon apapun dari sekitarnya. Matanya terpejam begitu erat, namun tiba-tiba ia berteriak frustasi meluapkan berbagai macam emosi yang dirasakannya.

Tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan Hinata, Kiba melangkah dengan berat hati setelah mendengar usiran dari perempuan berdarah Hyuuga itu. Sepertinya untuk saat ini Hinata masih ingin menyendiri dan belum akan mengizinkan siapapun ikut campur dalam masalah yang tengah menimpanya.

 

* * *

Izuna menghampiri Kiba yang sibuk menata botol minuman di rak bar sebelum ada pengunjung maupun dentuman musik. Ia menduduki kursi bar, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung mengajukan pertanyaan, "Kau sudah menemuinya?"

Agaknya Kiba sedikit terkejut karena sebelumnya tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya. "Ah, sudah…," jawabnya sambil menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan botol-botol minuman keras yang membutuhkan perhatiannya. "Tapi, aku jadi semakin tidak tenang. Apalagi ketika dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan maaf dan terima kasihnya kepadamu."

Kening Izuna tampak mengernyit, mengisyaratkan banyaknya pertanyaan yang ingin diajukannya pada Kiba.

"Dia terlihat sangat tertekan." Kiba melanjutkan, "Dan aku … belum tahu penyebabnya…."

Izuna menumpukan kedua sikunya di meja bar serta menyandarkan dahinya pada jemarinya yang ia tautkan. Matanya tampak terpejam saat ia memutar mundur memorinya pada beberapa hari terakhir. Kalau ingatannya memang kuat, Hinata tidak masuk kerja sejak keponakannya kembali dari luar negeri. Lebih tepatnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak menampakkan dirinya sejak ia menyuruh perempuan Hyuuga itu untuk mengantarkan keponakannya yang sedang mabuk berat.

Seketika mata Izuna terbelalak. Entah dari mana datangnya firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi pada Kiba, ia bergegas keluar bar dan langsung berlari menuju seberang jalan ketika lampu untuk penyeberang berubah menjadi hijau. Biasanya keponakannya masih berada di dalam apartemennya sebelum bar miliknya buka. Ia terlihat tak sabar ketika berada di dalam lift maupun tatkala menunggu keponakannya membukakan pintu untuknya.

Begitu pintu di depannya dibuka, pandangan tajamnya langsung mengarah pada pemuda berdarah Uchiha yang tersenyum angkuh padanya.

"Kau merindukanku, Paman?"

Saat ini Izuna sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk meladeni keponakannya yang tak pernah menghormatinya. Usia antara keduanya yang hanya terpaut lima tahun memang membuat Izuna terlihat seperti seorang kakak dibandingkan sebagai paman.

"Apa kau melakukan hal buruk pada pekerjaku yang mengantarkanmu tempo hari?" tanyanya dingin dengan gigi saling menekan.

"Hah?" Pemuda yang mirip dengan Izuna itu hanya membalas dengan tak acuh. Ia tersenyum meremehkan sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kusen pintu. "Aa … maksudmu pelacur yang sok jual mahal itu?"

Kaki kanan Izuna bergerak menendang perut keponakannya tanpa ampun. Matanya tampak memerah menyiratkan amarah yang tak kuasa lagi ia bendung.

Pemuda itu langsung tersungkur di lantai sambil terbatuk-batuk. Perutnya seakan diremas-remas akibat hantaman kaki bersepatu pantofel milik pamannya. "Sialan kau, Izuna!"

"Katakan sekali lagi kalau kau ingin mati…!"

* * *

 


	3. Tiga

* * *

_Izuna sialan!_

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke memaki pamannya. Yang jelas perutnya masih terasa kram akibat perbuatan Izuna. Wajah rupawannya pun tak luput dari pelampiasan kekesalan sang paman. Salah satu tulang pipinya membiru. Sebelah sudut bibirnya juga menunjukkan betapa Izuna tak sedikitpun menahan pukulannya.

Memangnya apa yang telah dikatakan wanita jalang itu kepada Izuna? Pasti uang yang diberikannya masih kurang, jadi wanita itu berlagak menolak pemberiannya dan malah mencoba mendapatkan lebih banyak dari Izuna!

_Dasar pelacur murahan sok jual mahal!_

Cih! Tidak ada untungnya ia mengingat wanita itu. Persetan! Dengan uangnya yang bergepok-gepok, ia bisa menggaet banyak wanita yang tentunya lebih berpengalaman.

 _Speedometer_ mobilnya menunjuk angka delapan puluh. Mobil hitamnya melesat garang membelah jalan lengang yang masih lembab. Di lain waktu ia menaikkan kecepatan sebelum menyalip kendaraan lain dengan gesit dan terkesan ugal-ugalan. Bersamaan dengan itu, pengendara lain yang menurutnya menghambat laju mobilnya pun tak terhindar dari segala umpatannya.

Sejak menjelang petang tadi, hujan deras memang mengguyur Tokyo, dan sekarang tinggal gerimis yang menemani perjalanannya. Itu sebabnya ia jadi uring-uringan dan ingin segera sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sungguh, ia benci hujan. Baginya, hujan selalu melambangkan kesedihan, seolah mengolok dan menyumpahinya bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin bahagia.

Hujan turun saat ia dan ayahnya meninggalkan rumah sepuluh tahun silam. Bumi pun diguyur hujan ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia membuka mata di suatu negara yang masih asing baginya, tanpa ibu dan kakaknya. Hanya ada dirinya dan ayahnya, lalu memulai kehidupan baru berdua saja.

Tahun demi tahun yang dilewatinya terasa begitu hampa. Pindah dari negara satu ke negara lainnya pun tak mampu mewujudkan harapannya. Ia justru tidak punya teman dari negara-negara yang pernah disinggahinya bersama sang ayah. Ternyata menjadi anak dari pria yang mempunyai banyak restoran tidak menjamin dapat hidup enak.

Sekali lagi, kaya harta tidak menjamin hidup bahagia….

Hingga ia mengira telah menemukan mataharinya saat menempuh pendidikan bisnis di Harvard, dan dengannya ia pernah merasakan indahnya pelangi. Sayangnya, perempuan itu lebih memilih menuruti keinginan orang tuanya. Karena bisnis yang hampir gulung tikar, dan demi nama baik keluarga, sang matahari meninggalkannya.

Segala harapannya menguap tanpa sisa saat ia melihat wanita terkasihnya berjalan ke altar menyambut uluran tangan pria lain. Ia bukan pengecut, jadi ia memenuhi undangan. Waktu itu, hujan pun mengiringi kepulangannya seusai memberikan ucapan selamat untuk sekadar basa-basi.

Bar milik pamannnya adalah tujuannya setelah itu. Dengan pengaruh alkohol, semua topeng ketegarannya hancur berkeping-keping. Lambat laun semuanya mengabur. Ia tidak pernah semabuk itu sebelumnya. Sesekali kesadarannya kembali dalam kelebat singkat, namun tak benar-benar membuatnya mengerti akan kejadian yang tengah dialaminya. Sampai ia terbangun di pagi harinya dengan kepala berat dan badan yang terasa sangat letih. Seluruh persendiannya seolah lepas dari sekujur tubuhnya. Ia hanya menggeliat di atas tempat tidur, hingga ia mendapati seorang wanita berambut gelap terlelap di sampingnya—entah benar-benar tidur atau pingsan, dan ia tak peduli.

Mengabaikan semua pakaiannya yang terserak di lantai, ia beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan mata berkunang-kunang. Selanjutnya ia tersadar bahwa kamar itu adalah miliknya.

Tidak salah lagi! Wanita itu yang memasuki kamarnya! Sudah jelas kalau wanita itu adalah pelacur!

Mungkin hal yang sama juga pernah dilakukan wanita itu dengan pria lain yang menjadi pelanggan di bar milik pamannya. Pekerja malam seperti itu mesti bukan wanita baik-baik. Pasti tangisannya hanyalah sandiwara, dan wanita itu sudah tentu bisa menggores luka di tangannya hanya untuk memberikan kesan bahwa ia masih perawan. Boleh jadi semuanya hanya bagian dari salah satu trik wanita tunasusila itu untuk meraup uang sebanyak-banyaknya.

Cih! Bahkan Izuna sebagai bos pun bisa termakan omongannya dan menjadi korban. Apanya yang perempuan baik-baik?

_SIALAN!_

* * *

Rasanya pulang pun tak ada gunanya bagi Sasuke. Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau ia tetap tinggal di Boston, sementara ayahnya pulang ke Jepang. Lagipula, ia kembali ke Tokyo hanya karena undangan pernikahan yang dikirimkan oleh mantan kekasihnya melalui surat elektronik.

Seharusnya urusannya di Jepang sudah selesai. Ia bisa kembali ke Amerika Serikat dengan tenang. Tetapi, apa lagi sekarang? Dua orang yang seharusnya telah dewasa itu masih saja beradu mulut, saling memaki, dan mengumbar keburukan masing-masing. Sasuke masih terpaku di ambang pintu ruang tengah rumahnya, ketika salah seorang di antara mereka meraih keramik dan membantingnya ke lantai.

Mendadak tidak ada yang bersuara. Mereka berdua terdiam, menoleh ke arah datangnya Sasuke, lalu … ekspresi macam apa itu yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka?

… Penyesalan? Adakah yang perlu disesali? Apa karena untuk kesekian kalinya putra kalian memergoki percekcokan kalian? Atau mungkin … kalian merasa bersalah karena telah menciptakan neraka dunia untuk putra kalian? Mengapa baru sekarang?

"Kenapa berhenti?" Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang melewati kedua orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum sinis karena keduanya hanya bungkam. "Sudah selesai nyanyinya?"

Suasana tetap kaku ketika ia meniti satu per satu anak tangga ke lantai dua. Tidak biasanya ayahnya hanya diam saat ia bersikap kurang ajar. Tetapi, apa pedulinya?

"Wow, anak Ayah sudah pulang," celetuk Itachi di depan pintu kamarnya. "Sudah terlibat dalam masalah juga," imbuhnya setelah melihat lebam di wajah adiknya.

"Kau tak perlu merasa tak nyaman, aku cuma mau mengambil paspor."

"Begitukah yang seharusnya kau ucapkan pada kakakmu setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu?" Itachi tampak kecewa.

Sasuke terkekeh sembari memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. "Kalau kau ingin adik yang manis, kenapa tidak minta sama Ibu dan selingkuhannya?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke," desis Itachi, "Ibu tidak seperti yang dituduhkan oleh Ayah."

"Oh, ya?" Sasuke memasang wajah sok antusias, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu putih yang dibantingnya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sekali lagi topeng keangkuhannya pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

Saat ia masih kanak-kanak, mereka sekeluarga sering bersepeda keliling komplek atau berkemah di halaman belakang rumah. Pun kerap kali mereka berenang bersama di hari libur, dan terkadang mengadakan lomba. Itachi sering mengalah, jadi hadiah dari Ibu sering didapatkannya. Di lain waktu, Itachi tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menang ketika tahu hadiah apa yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Ibu pada malam harinya.

Sekarang semua kenangan indah itu sudah tak berarti lagi. Tidak ada gunanya. NONSENS!

Pernah ia bertanya dengan polosnya kepada Itachi, " _Kapan Ayah dan Ibu tidak bertengkar lagi?_ "

Dan dijawab dengan tak acuh, " _Kalau mereka sudah bercerai._ "

Sepuluh tahun orang tuanya tinggal terpisah. Ia punya harapan mereka berdua bisa rujuk dan rukun lagi setelah bertemu kembali. Nyatanya?

_Itachi juga sama saja!_

Punya kakak tak mesti membuatnya senang. Dulu, Itachi selalu kabur dengan mengayuh sepedanya ketika ayah dan ibunya bertengkar, meninggalkannya yang menangis seorang diri di atas pohon yang ada di halaman samping rumah. Itachi juga lebih memilih teman-temannya saat dua orang itu mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memulai perdebatan kembali. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia akan memanjat pohon, berharap angin akan menerbangkan suara-suara keras yang berasal dari dalam rumah. Sayangnya angin tak cukup kencang, dan dahan pohon yang dipanjatnya tak terlalu tinggi.

Suatu hari, ia menemukan cara jitu ketika kedua orang tuanya berdebat untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melompat ke kolam renang di belakang rumahnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya hingga tak ada lagi caci maki yang bisa didengarnya. Dan benar saja, saat itu ia tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Rasanya begitu … damai.

Namun, perasaan damai itu berakhir setelah ia terbangun di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Padahal ia tidak ingin bangun lagi, karena di dalam mimpinya ia serasa tengah bersenda gurau bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya seperti beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Sejak saat itu, ia merasa begitu malas untuk berbicara, bahkan ia tidak mengindahkan Itachi yang terus membujuknya. Ia pun hanya menurut ketika ayahnya mengajaknya menaiki pesawat setelah selang infus tak lagi mengalirkan cairan obat ke tubuhnya.

 

* * *

Hinata tidak akan keluar rumah lagi jika ia lupa bahwa ia harus membeli kebutuhan rumah tangga yang hampir habis. Ia pun pasti akan menolak untuk kembali menampakkan diri di depan umum kalau ia tidak ingat bahwa persediaan uangnya menipis, sedangkan ia sudah tidak punya sumber penghasilan lagi. Satu-satunya jalan untuk dapat mempertahankan hidupnya serta hidup ayahnya, adalah dengan mendapatkan pekerjaan baru.

Hidup terus berputar. Tak semestinya ia terus-menerus menyalahkan takdir. Ia juga tidak boleh hanya terkungkung dalam kubangan tak bertepi. Sia-sia jika ia terus terbelenggu dalam trauma berkepanjangan. Langit menolong mereka yang menolong dirinya sendiri. Ia sendirilah yang harus mengubah trauma itu. Sudah waktunya ia membiarkan mimpi buruk itu dipupus oleh waktu, karena waktu adalah obat yang terbaik.

Bagaikan seekor burung yang mulai mengepakkan sayapnya setelah terkurung dalam sangkar, Hinata mencoba untuk mengatasi rasa takutnya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak semua laki-laki itu jahat. Tentu saja, karena ayahnya dan mendiang kakaknya adalah laki-laki yang baik.

Sayangnya, ia belum bisa memaafkan kesalahan pemuda bajingan itu—laki-laki bejat yang menggagahinya tanpa ampun, kemudian melecehkannya dengan gepokan uang.

_BIADAB!_

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi tengah tertidur pulas ketika Hinata hendak pergi belanja. Ia hanya mengambil dompet dan jaket sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Seketika ia menyipitkan mata tatkala membuka pintu lebih lebar. Sinar mentari pagi seakan-akan menjelma menjadi tombak yang terarah lurus pada sepasang indra penglihatnya. Sungguh menyilaukan dan sedikit menyakitkan. Ia jadi tersadar seberapa lama ia bersembunyi dari matahari.

Mata pucatnya sudah mampu beradaptasi ketika ia mendapati sepeda bututnya yang bersanggakan dinding depan rumah. Seingatnya, pagi itu ia hanya menggeletakkannya begitu saja di teras rumahnya. Tak tahu mengapa ia jadi teringat Kiba. Laki-laki itu tidak datang lagi semenjak ia mengusirnya tempo hari. Kelabilannya waktu itu juga berimbas pada Kiba. Padahal Kiba adalah lelaki baik, yang pernah merelakan bahu untuknya menangis, yang seringkali membagi tawa dengannya, juga seseorang yang selama ini menggantikan peran Neji. Ia tidak ingin dibenci oleh Kiba. Sebaiknya ia menghubungi Kiba nanti.

Hinata mengeratkan jaketnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko serba ada yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Perjalanannya ditemani oleh siswa-siswi sekolah yang mengisi setiap langkahnya dengan cengkerama. Terkadang ia merasa ingin kembali ke masa itu, di mana tak banyak beban yang mesti ia tanggung. Sayangnya waktu tidak bisa diputar ulang.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit, Hinata sudah sampai di toko yang menjadi langganannya. Selain berbelanja, ia bermaksud akan menanyakan tentang lowongan pekerjaan. Meskipun kebanyakan toko di kawasan itu dikelola oleh anggota keluarga masing-masing, tidak menutup kemungkinan di antara mereka ada yang membutuhkan pekerja tambahan.

Dulu ia minta bantuan Kiba untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan pada malam hari agar ia bisa bekerja di saat ayahnya terlelap, sementara siang harinya ia gunakan untuk merawat ayahnya serta mengistirahatkan dirinya. Sekarang ia tidak bisa pilih-pilih pekerjaan lagi, meskipun ia harus menguatkan hati setiap kali meninggalkan ayahnya seorang diri jika ia diterima bekerja pada siang hari.

Hinata tak lantas mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Ia keluar masuk dari toko satu ke toko lainnya dengan penuh harap. Barang belanjaan yang didekapnya terkadang membantunya untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari para pengguna jalan yang di antaranya adalah laki-laki. Trauma itu memang belum bisa lenyap dalam waktu yang singkat. Namun, ia sudah memupuk keberaniannya untuk tidak menundukkan kepala di hadapan pemilik toko yang merupakan kaum lelaki.

Setelah ditolak dari toko kelontong yang kesekian, Hinata menaruh minat pada sebuah toko bercat gelap dengan etalase yang memamerkan peralatan musik yang di antaranya adalah gitar. Baru kali ini ia melihatnya. Terakhir kali ia mendatangi kawasan tersebut, bangunan itu belum terpakai.

 _Aneh sekali_ , pikirnya, karena ada toko alat musik di tengah pertokoan berbagai macam barang keperluan rumah tangga. Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba melamar pekerjaan ke sana, meskipun ia belum memiliki pengalaman apapun mengenai peralatan musik.

Sambutan yang diberikan pemilik toko di luar dugaan Hinata. Lelaki yang semula duduk di kursi kasir dengan kaki yang diluruskan di atas meja itu langsung menghampiri Hinata dengan langkah cepat dan senyum lebar.

Refleks Hinata mundur satu langkah. Pun karena jarak yang terlalu dekat, otomatis ia menunduk dan mengeluarkan suara yang menyerupai bisikan, "Ma-maaf, tujuan saya kemari bukan untuk membeli. Sa-saya—"

"Butuh pekerjaan?" sela laki-laki itu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sebagian rambutnya terjatuh di depan bahunya.

"Boleh."

"Eh?" Seketika Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Saat itu ia merasa lelaki di hadapannya bukanlah orang jahat. Lihat saja wajah yang menunjukkan keramahan itu, dengan senyum yang masih bertahan di sana.

"Kebetulan aku sedang butuh seseorang yang mau bekerja di pagi hari. Kemarin salah seorang pekerjaku mengundurkan diri karena jadwal kuliahnya yang sangat padat. Sungguh disayangkan. Jadi, maukah kau menggantikan posisinya untuk sif pagi?"

Ternyata segera meninggalkan trauma itu merupakan keputusan yang tepat. Nasib baik biasanya hanya ditemui satu kali, dan Hinata sudah mendapatkan buah dari usahanya untuk lekas membarui hidupnya.

"Sa-saya bersedia," jawabnya yakin.

"Bagus." Lelaki itu mengacungkan ibu jari. "Kau hanya perlu membersihkan peralatan yang mulai berdebu dan melayani konsumen." Ia lalu merogoh saku celananya. Belum sempat Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, ia kembali menyela, "Ah, ini." Ia menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepada Hinata. "Buka pukul delapan pagi, dan tutup sesuka hatimu."

"—Eh?"

Laki-laki itu tergelak. "Haha, aku bercanda," katanya. "Kau bekerja sampai pukul dua belas siang. Sudah ada pekerja lain untuk sif siang dan malam. Jadi, kau bisa menutup toko ini dan pulang tanpa menunggu kedatangan pekerja untuk sif selanjutnya."

Lelaki itu semakin membuat Hinata tercengang dengan beberapa lembar uang bernominal sepuluh ribu _yen_ yang dimasukkan di kantung belanjanya.

"Kau bisa bekerja mulai besok. Nanti kunci saja tokonya kalau kau pulang. Aku bayar gajimu di muka, tapi bulan depan akan kubayar penuh di awal bulan." Lelaki itu diam sebentar, seperti menunggu balasan dari Hinata. Namun, gadis itu hanya membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa suara yang menyertainya. "Apa menurutmu, gaji yang kuberikan masih kurang? Tenang saja, bulan depan aku bayar semuanya, jadi lima ratus ribu _yen_ per bulan."

Hinata terperangah. Gaji bekerja malam hari di bar pun tidak sebanyak itu. Apa memang begitu sulit mendapatkan seseorang yang mau bekerja di pagi hari?

" _Deal_?" Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan.

"Ta-tapi, Tuan, a-apa tidak—"

Tak kunjung mendapat sambutan, tangan yang semula terulur itu merogoh ponsel yang berdering. Ia menghela napas sebelum menjawab telepon dan seperti menunggu apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

"… Iya, iya, bawel." Selanjutnya ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dengan kening mengernyit. "Iyaaa…."

Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika lelaki itu menutup ponselnya dengan kasar sembari menggerutu.

"Sepakat?"

Melihat lelaki itu yang sepertinya tengah terburu-buru, Hinata tidak boleh semakin mengulur waktu. "Ba-baiklah," balasnya kemudian.

Senyum lebar kembali mengembang di wajah manis sang lelaki. "Terima kasih," ucapnya seraya berjalan cepat melewati Hinata, "Bekerja yang rajin, ya…."

Hinata masih gelagapan ketika berbalik untuk melihat kepergian bos barunya yang bahkan belum menyebutkan nama. Seharusnya ia yang berterima kasih. Saat lelaki itu melambaikan tangan dari luar toko, Hinata membungkuk dalam sebagai ganti ucapan terima kasih. Setelahnya ia harus memunguti isi kantung belanjanya yang tercecer di lantai. Ia juga masih sempat mendapati gelak tawa lelaki itu saat melihat tingkah konyolnya.

 

* * *

Siang itu, seusai menyuapi ayahnya, Hinata menelepon Kiba. Pertama kali mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya, ia menemukan banyak pesan yang dikirimkan sejak ia terpuruk dalam mimpu buruk itu. Ia kemudian membacanya satu per satu, dan herannya pesan dari Izuna mengalahkan belasan pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Kiba. Di antara pesan-pesan yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran itu, ada satu pesan yang hanya berisi satu kata; maaf.

Untuk apa mantan bosnya itu meminta maaf? Apa itu berarti bahwa Izuna sudah mengetahui semuanya? Biarpun begitu, bukan Izuna yang seharusnya memohon maaf darinya.

Nada sambung terdengar lumayan lama sebelum Kiba menjawab dengan suara seraknya bercampur bunyi gerisik, "… Halo…."

"Ma-maaf," ucap Hinata penuh rasa sesal, "sepertinya aku mengganggu tidur Kiba- _kun_ …."

"—Hi-Hinata!" pekik Kiba bersamaan dengan suara gemerisik yang terdengar lebih jelas dibandingkan sebelumnya. Mungkin Kiba sedang mengubah posisinya. Tetapi tidak biasanya Kiba tidur sampai sesiang ini, meskipun pekerjaannya di bar menuntutnya untuk selalu pulang pagi.

"Tunggu, jangan tutup telponnya. Aku senang kau menelponku…."

Keduanya saling diam untuk beberapa saat hingga Kiba menyambung percakapan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Paman Hiashi?"

"Kami makan dengan lahap," balas Hinata dengan suara bening, Kiba terkikik. "Oh, ya, aku juga sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Aku bekerja mulai besok."

"Syukurlah…." Tersirat kelegaan dari nada suara Kiba. Ternyata Hinata sudah bisa mandiri tanpa campur tangannya. "Sekarang kau bekerja di mana?"

" _Kaze Music House_ …." Kalau Hinata tidak salah baca.

Hening sebentar, lalu Kiba kembali menyahut, "Oh, toko musik yang itu…."

"Mm … aku juga minta maaf soal waktu itu…," ujar Hinata.

"Kau ini, tak perlu minta maaf…. Tapi aku harap kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku untuk meringankan bebanmu. Atau mungkin, kau ingin curhat pada Kak Hana?"

Sayangnya Hinata belum bisa melakukannya. "Mungkin lain kali," lirihnya.

"Baiklah…." Suara Kiba terdengar lebih jernih, "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, aku benar-benar senang kau mau bicara lagi padaku, hehe…."

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tersenyum simpul sejak dua minggu terakhir.

 

* * *

Sejak pagi buta Uchiha Izuna berdiam di dalam mobil hitamnya yang ia parkirkan tak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga. Beberapa hari terakhir ia melakukan hal yang sama jika situasi dan kondisinya mendukung, namun tidak satu pun membuahkan hasil. Ia belum sekali pun melihat Hinata keluar dari rumahnya. Bukannya ia pengecut yang tidak berani mengetuk pintu kayu rumah itu. Ia hanya mengikuti saran Kiba untuk tidak mengganggu Hinata sementara waktu. Tetapi, semalam Kiba mengatakan padanya bahwa Hinata mulai bekerja di suatu toko musik hari ini. Ia yakin dapat menemui Hinata pagi ini.

Mengingat penyebab berhentinya Hinata dari pekerjaannya di bar, perasaan bersalah bagaikan meremas-remas hati Izuna. Ia tak sepantasnya hanya menyalahkan Sasuke atas kejadian buruk yang menimpa Hinata, karena ia pun merasa turut campur. Malam itu, ia yang meminta Hinata untuk mengantarkan Sasuke yang tengah mabuk berat ke apartemennya. Ia bisa melakukannya sendiri kalau pinggangnya tidak sedang nyeri hebat karena sakit ginjalnya yang kambuh. Seharusnya waktu itu ia menyuruh Kiba untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya di meja bar dan meninggalkan pelanggannya tanpa pelayanan, selagi mengantarkan Sasuke.

Ah, menyesal sekarang pun sudah tidak berguna.

Lebih dari semua itu, rasa bersalahnya kepada Hinata semakin menguat jika mengingat penuturan Kiba tempo hari. Ia merasa telah menciptakan penderitaan psikologis untuk Hinata jika tuturan Kiba memang benar adanya, di samping menambah beban lainnya. Ia juga baru tahu kalau Hinata nekat menjalani pekerjaan di malam hari karena ayahnya butuh perawatan. Kiba juga mengatakan bahwa Hinata baru bisa bekerja dengan tenang bila meninggalkan ayahnya yang sudah tidur. Sedangkan baru-baru ini Kiba menginformasikan kepadanya bahwa Hinata mendapatkan pekerjaan baru di pagi hari. Bagaimana kalau ayah Hinata membutuhkan sesuatu, sementara Hinata tengah bekerja?

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kiba bila mengetahui tentang nasib buruk yang telah menimpa Hinata.

Kini Izuna benar-benar resah dan menjadi serba salah, bercampur dengan rasa kehilangan yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia sudah terbiasa mengamati Hinata bekerja di barnya. Memerhatikan Hinata berjalan ke sana kemari untuk melayani pelanggan dari meja satu ke meja lain. Melindungi Hinata dari kejauhan dan selalu punya akal-akal untuk menjauhkannya dari pelanggan yang hendak berbuat kurang ajar.

Semenjak Hinata mengundurkan diri, setiap malam ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumahnya, kecuali jika ia sedang benar-benar dibutuhkan di barnya.

Ekspresi datar Izuna serta-merta berubah ketika melihat Hinata keluar dari rumahnya. Ia bergegas turun dari mobilnya, dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Hinata yang tengah mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Respons yang diberikan oleh Hinata memang sudah dapat dibayangkannya, namun tak sedikit pun diinginkannya. Perempuan itu menatapnya dengan sorot ngeri dengan punggung yang merapat pada pintu. Tubuh ringkih itu tampak gemetar, lalu kepalanya tertunduk hingga sebagian wajahnya tertutup poni. Jadilah Izuna terpaku di pintu pagar kediaman Hyuuga, sebab ia takut kalau Hinata kembali terguncang jika ia meneruskan langkahnya.

Hinata sendiri mendadak tidak dapat bernapas dengan leluasa. Wajah itu … seketika mengingatkannya pada kejadian malam itu. Bagaimana pemuda itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu, menindihnya … lalu—

Tidak boleh! Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal erat. Ia tidak boleh melarikan diri lagi! Lagipula ia harus segera membuka toko. Ia tidak mau diberhentikan di hari pertama bekerja.

Pandang ke depan, hadapi, dan jangan pernah takut! Dan hal tersebut yang kemudian dipraktikkan oleh Hinata. Menormalkan napas serta detak jantung, menegakkan badan, dan memupuk keberanian untuk memandang sepasang mata hitam Izuna. Sembari mengeratkan pegangan pada tas sampingnya, perlahan ia mengambil langkah, membungkuk singkat, menyunggingkan senyum hampa, kemudian melewati Izuna tanpa sepatah kata.

"Hinata…," lirih Izuna.

"Ya?" sahut Hinata seraya menghentikan langkah. Ia masih mempertahankan senyum tawar yang sama—yang tidak memperbaiki suasana hati Izuna sama sekali.

"Aku minta maaf…."

Hinata hanya memandang datar pada Izuna yang membungkukkan badan ke arahnya.

"Aku sadar permintaan maafku tidak mungkin bisa mengembalikan apapun yang telah terenggut darimu, juga tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan kondisi seperti sedia kala, tapi—"

"Anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah," sela Hinata dengan tutur kata halus sambil membalas tatapan intens Izuna. "Saya lah yang ceroboh dan tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri." Tak lekas ada sahutan, sekali lagi Hinata membungkuk dan berbalik meninggalkan Izuna.

Hinata hampir memekik ketika merasakan pelukan di sekitar lehernya. Anehnya ia tidak memberontak, lantas membiarkan kakinya berhenti melangkah.

" _Gomen ne_ … aku gagal melindungimu…. _Hontou ni gomen_ …," gumam Izuna sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sendiri masih belum paham dengan perasaannya saat ini.

 

* * *

Sasuke menghidupkan pemantik api dan menyalakan rokoknya ketika Ino membawakan secangkir kopi pahit untuknya. Ino meletakkan cangkir di meja seraya menduduki tempat di sebelah Sasuke. Ia lalu menumpukan kaki kanannya di atas kakinya yang lain, hingga menampakkan paha mulusnya karena gaun tidurnya yang tersingkap.

"Kau serius akan kembali ke Amerika?" tanya Ino sambil mengamati Sasuke yang tengah menyesap kopinya.

"Hm."

Ino menghela napas. "Aku kira kau akan menetap di Jepang dan melanjutkan pendidikan di Waseda atau Todai," desahnya kecewa. "Bukankah ayahmu juga memintamu untuk mengurus bisnisnya di sini? Sai yang menceritakannya padaku."

Sasuke masih bungkam. Ino mengambil alih rokok Sasuke, kemudian memadamkannya di asbak.

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke … kau cuma dicampakkan oleh seorang wanita, dan kau jadi terpuruk seperti ini…?"

"Aku pikir kau memang tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku," desis Sasuke tajam.

Wajah Ino berubah sendu. Ia merapat pada Sasuke dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu tegap pemuda itu. Salah satu telapak tangannya membelai punggung Sasuke, bermaksud menenangkan hati sang pemuda.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke…," bisiknya sembari merengkuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa, menangislah…. Kau bisa menangis di bahuku…."

Sasuke berontak, namun Ino malah terkekeh.

"Jangan malu-malu, aku kan teman terbaikmu…," ujar Ino penuh percaya diri. Kemudian ia tergelak meskipun Sasuke memelototinya.

"Sialan kau, Ino."

* * *

 


	4. Empat

* * *

Itachi meletakkan kimono mandi bersih di atas ranjang yang masih menjadi pembaringan seseorang berambut pirang. Ia kemudian beranjak ke kamar pakaiannya untuk mengganti handuk yang membalut sebagian tubuhnya dengan setelan kerja.

"Makanlah dulu sebelum berangkat."

Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin setelah merapikan dasinya.

"Pagi ini aku harus menghadiri rapat, Dei…," balas Itachi yang kemudian duduk untuk mengenakan kaus kakinya.

"Tapi masa pagi-pagi begini?" Lelaki cantik bernama Deidara itu segera mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat ke jam digital di atas nakas—untuk membuktikan bahwa terkaannya tidak meleset. "Tidak usah terburu-buru. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan dulu," ujarnya seraya mengenakan kimono mandinya dengan cepat, kemudian mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan asal. Ia lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi.

Itachi menuju dapur dengan jas yang ia sampirkan di salah satu lengannya, sementara tangan lainnya merangkul bahu Deidara. Ia tidak peduli jika Deidara merasa risih dengan ulahnya.

"Aku belum mandi, jangan dekat-dekat," desis Deidara tanpa berusaha menjauhkan tangan Itachi.

"Kau selalu wangi," goda Itachi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Deidara. "Hm … vanilla—seperti biasa, aku suka."

Begitu mencapai meja dapur, Deidara mengedikkan badannya hingga lengan Itachi terjatuh dari pundaknya. Itachi hanya terkekeh geli dan menyampirkan jasnya di punggung salah satu kursi makan yang kemudian ia duduki. Deidara yang tengah berkutat di meja dapur menjadi pusat perhatiannya setelah itu. Kecekatan Deidara dalam mengolah makanan menciptakan lengkungan tipis di bibirnya. Ia sudah sering melihat Deidara yang tengah memasak untuknya, namun ia tak pernah bosan mengamati laki-laki cantik berpinggang ramping tersebut.

Aroma menggugah selera makin menggelitik penciuman Itachi saat sepiring _sandwich_ bakar daging asap dan segelas susu dihidangkan Deidara di meja makan.

"Aku lupa kalau kulkas hampir kosong, jadi aku hanya bisa membuatkan itu," kata Deidara yang menempati kursinya di seberang Itachi. Ia harus menambahkan rencana belanja dalam jadwal acaranya hari ini.

"Aku suka apapun yang kau masak." Itachi langsung mencomot satu potong roti isinya setelah mengatakannya.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau tidak suka masakan buatanku, dan aku tidak akan termakan gombalanmu lagi," gerutu Deidara dengan bibir setengah mengerucut. Itachi sudah pernah membuatnya menangis karena mengatakan kalau sup buatannya tidak enak. Padahal ia memasaknya secara khusus di hari istimewa Itachi.

Pria berambut gelap itu malah tergelak pelan setelah menelan susu yang sudah masuk mulutnya. Ia mengerti mengapa Deidara berkata demikian. Waktu itu ia tidak menyangka kalau Deidara akan menganggap serius gurauannya. Ia sampai heran karena ia melihat Deidara menangis untuk pertama kalinya hanya lantaran sup rumput laut. Sedangkan sejauh yang dikenalnya, Deidara adalah sosok yang tidak mudah menitikkan air mata.

"Apa saja rencana kegiatanmu hari ini, Dei?" Itachi mengalihkan topik agar _mood_ Deidara tidak bertambah buruk.

"Ada pemotretan. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan mulai menggubah lagu untuk iklan ponsel—yang semalam sudah ku ceritakan padamu. Terus, aku akan belanja sepulang dari studio. Jadi mungkin aku pulang sedikit terlambat."

"Baguslah tidak ada _job_ di kafe."

"Keh, kau ini…." Deidara mendesis dengan mata sedikit mendelik.

Itachi justru tersenyum miring sembari menyuapkan potongan terakhir _sandwich_ nya ke mulut Deidara. Bagaimanapun ia tidak suka kalau Deidara memforsir diri, meskipun sekadar membawakan satu sampai tiga buah lagu di kafe. Ia lebih senang bila Deidara menyalurkan hobinya di rumah, agar hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengarkannya. Sesungguhnya ia juga tidak setuju jika wajah menawan Deidara muncul di berbagai majalah. Tetapi sekali lagi, anak ketiga dari lima bersaudara itu beralasan padanya bahwa menjadi model androgini juga merupakan suatu hobi. Bahkan pekerjaan selaku komposer pun disebut sebagai hobi oleh lelaki yang lebih tua satu bulanan darinya tersebut.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama belanjanya. Aku tidak mau malam ini terlewat tanpa makan masakanmu."

"Sekali lagi kau gombal, ku beri kipas cantik," sergah Deidara yang sebetulnya malah merasa terhibur. "Memangnya kau tidak pulang ke rumah orang tuamu? Kasihan ibumu…." Ia tidak tulus mengatakannya. Ia lebih senang jika Itachi tinggal bersamanya.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku kembali ke rumah itu kalau cuma menemukan percekcokan mereka. Dan ku rasa Sasuke juga tidak kembali lagi setelah mengambil paspornya."

Tatapan Deidara berubah sendu. Ia paham kalau Itachi masih membutuhkan penenangan hati dan pikiran. Ia mengenal Itachi lebih dari siapapun. Di matanya, Itachi masihlah seorang penakut dalam hal mencintai lantaran luka yang didapatkannya sedari kedua orang tuanya kerap terlibat perselisihan. Bahkan Itachi membawa bekas lukanya hingga kini. Selama ini ia terus menyakinkan Itachi bahwa ia akan senantiasa berada di sisinya. Bagaikan es yang perlahan-lahan mencair—begitulah keadaan hati Itachi semenjak mengenalnya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menyembuhkan luka Itachi, menghapus segala ketakutan dan keraguan, juga sebagai rumah yang menjadi tempat pulang.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat Itachi begitu semangat pulang ke kediaman orang tuanya setelah dikabari oleh sang ibu kalau adik semata wayang yang teramat disayang sudah kembali dari luar negeri. Keesokan harinya Itachi kembali kepadanya dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk.

Saat itu Itachi menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Kau ingin menangis lagi?" goda Deidara disertai senyum jail.

"Enak saja," desis Itachi yang kemudian menandaskan susu di gelasnya disertai tatapan tajam.

"Baguslah." Deidara terkikik geli meski ia tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan jika Itachi kembali membutuhkan pelukannya.

Sebagai laki-laki, Itachi tidak ingin menangis dengan air mata, tetapi cukup di dalam hati. Namun jika hati sudah tidak sanggup menampungnya, tidak ada salahnya untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Sejatinya tangisnya bukan pertanda kelemahannya, namun lantaran ia sudah melampaui batas keletihannya dalam berpura-pura menjadi orang kuat.

"Kau harus malu pada otot-otot di badan kekarmu," ledek Deidara tanpa maksud jahat.

 _Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menangis lagi, sampai kau merasa sangat bahagia—di saat senyum maupun tawa belum cukup untuk mengungkapkannya_ _…_ _._

Sebelumnya, terakhir kali Itachi menangis ketika ayahnya membawa Sasuke ke luar negeri. Padahal saat itu Sasuke baru keluar dari rumah sakit karena nyaris mati setelah menenggelamkan diri di dalam kolam renang lantaran tidak tahan mendengar pertengkaran orang tua mereka.

Kala itu ia banyak menangis dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri selama Sasuke koma. Ia merasa telah gagal sebagai seorang kakak. Ia senantiasa mengajak Sasuke berbicara begitu adik tunggalnya itu sadar dari tidur panjang. Ia tidak peduli jika Sasuke memilih untuk menutup mulut dan tetap mengabaikannya. Tidak henti-hentinya ia berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik sampai ayahnya mengajak Sasuke tinggal terpisah dari dirinya dan ibunya.

Ia sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan….

" _Laki-laki tidak menangis,_ Baka _!"_ sentak Deidara kala itu. Padahal ia bisa melihat sepasang mata bulat itu sudah berkabut. Bahkan bocah yang saat itu mencengkeram kedua bahunya tersebut tengah mati-matian menyembunyikan bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. _"Karena laki-laki itu kuat, mereka tidak akan menunjukkan pada siapapun jika sedang menangis!"_

"Aku berangkat."

Itachi segera mengenakan jasnya setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia tersenyum simpul ketika Deidara merapikan dasinya dan membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel di jasnya. Deidara layaknya perempuan yang terjebak di tubuh laki-laki. Ia benar-benar merasa sudah memiliki seorang istri. Untungnya di antara keduanya tidak mungkin dikaruniai keturunan yang barangkali hanya akan menanggung luka dan kebencian kepada orang tuanya.

"Apa adikku sudah berhasil menjalankan misinya?" tanya Deidara santai sembari menyiapkan sepatu pantofel yang dirasanya cocok untuk dikenakan Itachi pada hari itu.

"Aku belum menceritakannya padamu?"

"Kalau sudah, aku tidak akan menanyakannya," sahut Deidara yang bersandar di rak sepatu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Lagipula mana mau dia menghubungiku kalau tidak sedang ada maunya."

Itachi tersenyum sedikit. "Nanti malam saja, _ne_?"

Deidara mendengus. "Terserah kau saja," balasnya acuh tak acuh seraya mengantarkan Itachi sampai di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

 

* * *

Hinata tampak bosan sebelum lelaki yang dikenalnya sebagai atasannya memasuki toko. Serta merta ia bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, lalu membungkuk agak lama. Namun tidak tahu mengapa kepalanya langsung berdenyut ketika ia kembali menegakkan badannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan karena pandangannya juga berkunang-kunang.

"Apa harimu menyenangkan?"

"H-hari ini toko lebih ramai jika dibandingkan dengan kemarin, Tuan," balasnya cepat begitu ia merasa lebih baik, sementara laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum. "Tadi pagi ada segerombolan siswa yang mampir melihat gitar dan _recorder_."

"Yang ku tanyakan tentang dirimu, bukan toko," sahut lelaki itu sembari mengambil kursi tanpa sandaran yang biasanya digunakan Hinata untuk membersihkan bagian rak yang sedikit tinggi. Ia meletakkan kursinya di seberang meja kasir, kemudian mendudukinya. Masih dengan senyum, ia memberikan isyarat pada Hinata untuk kembali duduk di kursi kasir. "Dan lagi, bukankah aku sudah pernah menyebutkan namaku?"

"A-ah, benar, Namikaze- _san_ ," cicit Hinata seraya duduk dengan kegugupan yang kentara. Ia bahkan tidak berani membalas tatapan sang atasan. Setiap berhadapan dengan kaum lelaki, kenangan buruk itu masih saja membayanginya dalam kelebat singkat yang seketika membuatnya merasa kacau.

"Panggil aku Naruto saja. Ku rasa usia kita tidak terpaut jauh. Mungkin kau sebaya dengan adikku."

"B-baik, Naruto- _san_."

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan partner. Pasti menjemukan jika setiap harinya tak banyak pengunjung yang datang. Kau mungkin lebih capek duduk dibandingkan kerja."

Mendadak Hinata merasa tak enak hati. Ia seperti makan gaji buta.

"Maaf, Naruto- _san_ …."

"Hei, kenapa kau minta maaf sedangkan aku tidak menemukan kesalahanmu?" Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Oh ya, kau berapa bersaudara?"

"Eh?" Hinata langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu. Kebetulan aku sedang senggang. Lagipula belum ada pengunjung lagi, kan…."

Hinata ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Saya anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara."

Naruto terlihat antusias. Ia memajukan posisi badannya hingga lebih mendekat pada meja yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Kalau aku anak keempat dari lima bersaudara."

Naruto mengulum senyum melihat Hinata yang tampak takjub.

"Pasti menyenangkan punya banyak saudara." Hinata turut tersenyum. Padahal di hatinya seperti ada lubang yang menganga lebar. Kini ayahnya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Hanya ayahnya yang raganya masih bisa ia sentuh.

"Kau benar, meski terkadang kami beradu mulut hanya karena masalah kecil." Naruto menanggapi pernyataan Hinata dengan semangat. "Tapi makin dewasa, kami jadi lebih rukun. Lagipula dua kakakku yang berisik tidak tinggal di rumah lagi, dan mereka jarang pulang. Jadi aku sudah sulit menemukan alasan untuk membuat mereka jengkel sampai ngomel-ngomel seperti orang kesetanan."

Naruto tertawa setelah itu. Kegugupan Hinata nyaris hilang dibuatnya. Naruto begitu terbuka dan ramah, membuat Hinata makin merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

 

* * *

Semenjak bekerja di bar milik Uchiha Izuna, Kiba sudah biasa sarapan menjelang siang lantaran bangunnya pun lewat jam makan pagi. Hari ini ia ingin makan di luar karena belakangan ia terlalu banyak mengonsumsi makanan instan. Pola makannya pun kurang teratur sejak ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kediaman orang tuanya, meski ibu dan kakak perempuannya masih sering mencerewetinya via telepon.

Ia hanyalah pemuda yang berpikiran sederhana dan menganggap bahwa kebebasan sama dengan tinggal seorang diri di flat dekat tempat kerjanya. Bukan berarti selama ini keluarganya mengekangnya. Hanya saja ia tidak mungkin bisa menjadi _bartender_ bersertifikat seperti impiannya jika tidak mengambil langkah berani. Dan ia menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Tak terasa ia membawa langkahnya melalui jalan menuju rumah Hinata. Saat ini mungkin Hinata masih berada di toko musik yang katanya menjadi tempat kerja barunya. Akhirnya ia masuk kedai makanan tradisional yang memungkinkannya untuk mengamati toko bercat gelap dengan label 'Kaze Music House' tersebut.

Entah mengapa ia merasa janggal karena seharusnya toko musik tidak dibangun di lingkungan yang kurang strategis, apalagi di kawasan pertokoan produk rumah tangga, kecuali jika memang ingin segera gulung tikar.

Ia duduk di dekat jendela kayu berjeruji yang tidak menghalanginya untuk melakukan tujuannya. Setelah memesan sup _miso_ dan segelas teh kepada pelayan yang mendatangi mejanya, ia kembali larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _Kaze_. _Kaze_. _Kaze_ ….

Nama itu menggema di benaknya sejak ia mendengarnya dari mulut Hinata. Tentu saja karena ia merasa tak asing dengan nama itu.

Adakah hubungannya dengan BakuKaze Star House Entertainment (lebih dikenal dengan BKSH Entertainment)—salah satu penerbit rekaman dan agensi hiburan terbesar di Jepang—yang merupakan perusahaan merger antara keluarga Sabaku dan Namikaze?

Selain bekerjasama dengan Uchiha Madara Group (sekarang Uchiha Music Group) yang merupakan satu dari lima perusahaan rekaman besar yang menguasai mayoritas pasar musik dunia, BKSH Entertainment juga memiliki beberapa anak perusahaan hingga di luar Jepang. Sejauh ini yang ia diketahui sebagai bagian dari BKSH Entertainment akan berlabel gabungan nama keluarga tersebut atau salah satu di antara keduanya, seperti; BakuKaze Academy, BakuKaze Amusement Park, Baku Art Company, Baku Music House, Kaze Pictures, Kaze Studio—dan ia tidak mungkin bisa menyebutkannya satu per satu sesuai dengan yang tertera pada _official website_ mereka, terlebih yang berada di luar Jepang.

 _Kaze_. _Kaze_. _Kaze_ ….

Sekali lagi benaknya dipenuhi nama itu. Ia cukup tahu lantaran perusahaan tersebut menaungi _rock band_ yang digemarinya, yang di antara dua _member_ nya merupakan anggota keluarga Uchiha, sedangkan dua lainnya sama-sama anak kedua dari generasi kedua Sabaku dan Namikaze.

Lantas, apa gunanya perusahaan multinasional membangun toko musik kecil yang sejauh pengamatannya cenderung tidak laku? Jikalau sang pembuka cabang bukan bagian dari perusahaan, maka harus membayar mahal agar bisa menggunakan merek dagang mereka.

"Silakan dinikmati…."

Kiba keluar dari lamunannya dengan sedikit tersentak. Ia jadi kikuk tatkala pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya meminta maaf dan membungkuk berulang kali lantaran merasa bersalah telah mengejutkannya. Setelah menunjukkan senyumnya, barulah wanita paruh baya itu tampak lega, lalu meninggalkannya bersama mangkuk dan gelas keramik yang mengepulkan uap sedap.

Ia mulai makan dalam diam. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia menemui Hinata setelah ini.

 

* * *

"Kau merindukan ruang kerja lamamu, Paman?"

Itachi memasuki ruang kerjanya di kantor pusat Uchiha Music Group dengan senyum simpulnya karena tahu kalau Izuna berada di dalamnya. Mendengar ucapannya, Izuna lantas terkekeh pelan.

"Minum?" tawarnya.

"Boleh," jawab Izuna yang duduk santai di salah satu sofa panjang.

Itachi beranjak ke balik ruangan yang di dalamnya ada lemari pendingin dan seperangkat televisi, juga pintu menuju kamar mandi. Ia mengambil satu kaleng teh untuknya, dan sebotol air mineral yang ia berikan pada Izuna sebelum ia menduduki sofa di seberang pamannya yang sebaya dengannya itu. Ia sedikit mengendurkan dasinya yang serasa mencekik, juga menguraikan kancing jasnya, kemudian baru membuka teh lemonnya yang langsung ia teguk.

Ia benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyentuh minumannya selama berada di ruang rapat tadi. Ia harus membungkam mulut para pak tua yang menduduki kursi dewan direksi dan komisaris, juga pemegang saham mayoritas yang nyinyir layaknya nenek-nenek. Dan setelah mendengar dari sekretarisnya bahwa Izuna sudah berada di ruang kerjanya, ia bergegas meninggalkan ruang rapat begitu _meeting_ usai.

"Terima kasih."

Itachi berhenti minum, dan menaikkan alisnya sebagai ganti tanya.

"Kaze Music House," kata Izuna tanpa basa-basi. "Akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung padamu. Kau sungguh sibuk, eh, Presdir?"

Itachi tergelak ringan. "Tidak seharusnya kau berterima kasih atas tindakan lancangku. Aku pun melakukannya bukan semata-mata untukmu—dan kau sangat tahu itu. Lagipula boleh dibilang kalau Naruto yang mengerjakan semuanya. Aku hanya memberikan sedikit instruksi."

"Adik kekasihmu?" Izuna menyeringai.

"Kekasih? Dia lebih seperti separuh dari diriku," ungkapnya dengan nada main-main.

"Astaga … aku yakin kau masih lurus," desis Izuna yang sejatinya tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa keponakannya yang paling dekat dengannya itu menjalin hubungan sesama jenis. Itachi dan Deidara sudah bersahabat sejak lama, namun ia tidak tahu kapan tepatnya keduanya berkomitmen menjadi sepasang kekasih. Padahal setahunya Deidara sudah bertunangan dengan seorang nona muda pilihan keluarganya.

"Aku memang bukan _gay_ , tapi hanya dia yang ku inginkan."

Izuna menyunggingkan senyum maklumnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mempermasalahkan pilihan Itachi. Ia yakin baik Itachi maupun Deidara sudah siap untuk menanggung segala risiko yang akan terjadi nantinya. Bagaimanapun hubungan keduanya terlarang. Dan dari sekian penghalang, ada tembok paling tebal yang tidak mungkin mampu mereka abaikan; restu keluarga.

"Jangan buru-buru. Mungkin kita bisa makan siang bersama," kata Itachi ketika Izuna sedikit menyingkap salah satu lengan kemeja gelapnya untuk melihat jam.

"Aku ada janji dengan dokter."

"Cuci darah lagi? Biar ku telpon Ibu supaya menemanimu." Tentu ia tidak mau jika harus sekali lagi mendengar kabar bahwa Izuna pingsan seusai cuci darah, yang mana kala itu sang paman tidak ditemani siapapun. Putra bungsu dari istri kedua kakeknya itu memang bertubuh lemah sejak lahir, lebih tepatnya karena ginjalnya yang bermasalah.

"Apa aku masih tampak tidak sehat?" Izuna tertawa kecil. "Keadaanku sudah jauh lebih baik. Hari ini hanya _check up_ biasa."

Apa boleh buat. Itachi tidak bisa menahan Izuna lagi, walaupun ia masih betah berbincang lama dengan adik ibunya yang lebih seperti kakaknya itu. Kesempatan seperti ini memang langka bagi keduanya.

"Dan kau tidak perlu memberitahu ibumu kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku. Aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis lagi—apalagi hanya karena adik tersayangnya ini diharuskan opname semalam saja," gurau Izuna pada Itachi yang mengantarkannya sampai keluar untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak menyetir sendiri.

 

* * *

Mendadak Hinata berkeringat dingin dan merasa pengap di saat ia dalam keadaan siap melayani tiga orang pengunjung toko yang kelihatannya seperti mahasiswa dari jurusan seni. Badannya terasa lemas. Kakinya pun seperti tidak mampu ia gunakan untuk berdiri lebih lama. Merasa makin lunglai, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasanya menjadi tumpuannya ketika membersihkan alat musik yang diletakkan sedikit tinggi.

Ia merasa lebih baik setelah meluruskan kaki dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Padahal ia sudah sarapan tadi pagi. Lagipula belum sampai setengah jam ia berdiri. Pekerjaannya pun tidak berat. Selain bersih-bersih di kala toko sepi, ia hanya bersiaga ketika ada pengunjung atau memberikan sedikit penjelasan mengenai alat musik tertentu jika diperlukan—yang telah ia pelajari dari semacam katalog yang tempo hari diberikan oleh Naruto- _san_.

Perhatiannya terenggut oleh seseorang yang baru masuk toko. Kiba, yang kemudian langsung menghampirinya yang berada di pojokan. Ia ingin menyambut Kiba, namun tubuhnya tidak mematuhi perintah otaknya. Kiba yang semula menyunggingkan senyum, seketika tampak cemas setelah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Astaga … kau sakit, Hinata? Wajahmu pucat sekali…." Kiba menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di kening Hinata, dan ia merasakan suhu normal.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah…." Hinata menggumam lemah.

Kiba membopong Hinata untuk kembali ke kursi kasir yang memiliki sandaran. Aksi keduanya sempat menarik perhatian tiga orang lainnya yang berada di sana. Tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Hinata, Kiba keluar, lalu tidak lama kemudian kembali dengan membawakannya minuman pengganti ion tubuh dan menyuruhnya untuk segera meneguknya. Ia menurut karena sepertinya tubuhnya memang membutuhkannya.

"Terima kasih," lirih Hinata.

Kiba mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin kau kelelahan. Kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang menggantikanmu melayani pengunjung."

"T-tidak perlu, Kiba- _kun_ —"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tinggal satu jam lagi kan sifmu selesai? Dan lagi aku tidak sedang terburu-buru." Kiba tersenyum simpul untuk meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ia tidak merasa direpotkan. Ia tahu sifat Hinata yang mudah merasa tidak enak hati. "Jangan selalu menolak niat baik seseorang."

Akhirnya Hinata membiarkan Kiba menggantikannya. Menurut pengamatannya, dibandingkan dirinya, Kiba yang lebih cocok menempati posisi pekerjaannya saat ini. Pengunjung pun terlihat puas mendapatkan pelayanan dari Kiba yang supel. Dan berkat Kiba, sebuah biola listrik terjual. Naruto- _san_ pasti akan senang mendengarnya.

 

* * *

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana? Cepat bantu aku."

"Tidak mau. Aku kan tidak pernah setuju kau kembali ke Amerika." Ino tetap berdiri santai dengan menyandar pada kusen pintu kamar Sasuke, membiarkan lelaki itu mengemasi beberapa pakaiannya ke koper.

Sasuke mengumpat-umpat dalam hati karena ia harus melakukan semua itu sendiri. Kalau saja Fugaku tidak menyumbangkan semua pakaiannya sekaligus menjual apartemennya di Amerika, pasti ia hanya perlu menyiapkan satu tiket pesawat lantaran ayahnya itu juga melarang jet pribadi keluarganya beroperasi untuknya. Ia mengerti tujuan ayahnya; menahannya di Jepang untuk diserahi bisnis restoran pria itu. Selama ini ia hanya membantu mengelola, dan ayahnya sudah berujar akan menaikkan jabatannya setelah kembali ke Jepang.

Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan meneruskan bisnis ayahnya jika bukan dirinya, menilik hubungan pria itu dengan Itachi. Bahkan Itachi tersenyum senang seraya memeluk ibunya ketika ayahnya mengutarakan niatan untuk bercerai. Pun kakaknya itu sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan sang kakek dari pihak ibunya untuk melanjutkan bisnis utama keluarga Uchiha, bersama salah seorang saudara sepupunya, Uchiha Shisui.

Kakek dari pihak ayahnya pun sebenarnya mempunyai perusahaan makanan dan minuman yang kesuksesannya berawal dari produk _cracker_ beras, sehingga sampai saat ini tetap menjadi Uchiha Senbei Corporation.

Namun sejak sebelum menikah, ayahnya yang merupakan anak pertama lebih memilih untuk mendirikan restoran yang kini sudah mempunyai cabang hingga di luar negeri. Alhasil, adik dari ayahnya, Uchiha Tekka, yang menjadi penerus Uchiha Senbei Corporation—yang setahunya akan segera dilakukan pergantian pimpinan dengan kandidat terkuat adalah Sai, karena si sulung Hikaku lebih berminat menjadi seorang _basist rock band_.

Kalau boleh memilih, ia tidak sudi hanya menjadi seorang penerus, yang mana pujian atas kesuksesan yang nanti dicapainya akan tetap tertuju kepada sang pendiri, sedangkan ia yang akan disalahkan atas kegagalan yang mungkin terjadi. Sayangnya ia tidak diberi banyak pilihan—bahkan ia tidak punya pilihan maupun mimpi. Dan komunikasinya dengan ayahnya sering alot, sehingga ia tak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk mengutarakan keinginannya. Malahan ia lupa bagaimana seharusnya percakapan antara ayah dan anak. Yang ia tahu ia biasa bicara dengan ayahnya sebagai bawahan kepada atasan, di mana topik perundingan hanya seputar pekerjaan.

"Dan lagi, kau pasti akan menyiapkan semua yang harus kau bawa sejak jauh hari kalau kau memang berniat meninggalkan Jepang secepatnya. Tidak mendadak seperti ini," gerutu Ino tanpa beranjak dari posisinya. "Padahal pesawatmu akan berangkat setelah jam makan siang. Berarti kurang—"

"Diamlah, Bawel. Waktumu akan lebih berarti jika kau gunakan untuk membantuku."

Ino mencibir lirih. Ia jadi heran mengapa ia tahan berteman dengan lelaki menyebalkan yang terkadang bermulut pedas itu.

"Lagipula kau tahu sendiri kalau Kakek Teyaki dan Nenek Uruchi menahanku di rumah mereka," imbuh Sasuke yang mulai menutup koper hitamnya.

"Iya, iya, tahu kok kalau kau cucu kesayangan mereka—yang kerap kali diceramahi dan dirongrong pertanyaan aneh seputar perkawinan. Atau lebih tepatnya, dari keempat cucu mereka, kaulah yang paling sering didesak untuk segera menikah, karena mereka sangat menginginkan cicit pertama darimu," ungkap Ino dengan nada meledek. "Dan semoga saja kau gagal pergi ke Amerika agar keinginan mereka lekas tercapai."

"Dan kau akan tertawa puas melihatku menderita hidup bersama wanita pilihan mereka."

Ino malah terkekeh-kekeh. Ia pasti akan melanjutkan kejailannya terhadap Sasuke kalau tidak mendengar bel berbunyi. Tanpa diminta Sasuke, ia bergerak ke pintu depan untuk melihat tamu si pemilik apartemen.

"Siapa?" Sasuke mengernyit melihat Ino tertegun di depan monitor yang menampakkan tamunya.

"Apa aku harus membuka pintunya?" Ino malah bertanya balik dengan raut cemas.

Sasuke mendekat pada Ino dengan rasa penasaran yang membumbung tinggi mengenai tamunya. Ia baru akan bersuara lagi tatkala pintu apartemennya dibuka dari luar. Serta merta perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu memeluk Sasuke, mengabaikan Ino yang terdorong karenanya.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Ia benci perempuan ini. Perempuan pertama yang mengambil hatinya, perempuan pertama yang sangat ia cintai, juga yang pertama kalinya teramat dalam melukai hatinya.

"Aku pulang." Ino berkata dengan kikuk dan bergegas mengambil tasnya di sofa.

Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke sadar akan situasi dan melepaskan pelukan mantan kekasihnya dengan kasar.

"Kau di sini saja, Ino."

Langkah Ino tertahan karena tarikan Sasuke di lengannya. Ia melirik perempuan yang ia ketahui bernama Shion itu, dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat keramahan.

"Tetaplah di sini," ulang Sasuke dengan desisan tajam.

Ino tidak bisa beranjak karena Sasuke terlalu kuat mencengkeram lengannya. Sebetulnya ia tidak ingin Sasuke kembali tersakiti. Tetapi ia juga tidak mau berada di antara mereka yang agaknya butuh waktu untuk bicara berdua saja. Dengan senang hati ia akan memberikan ruang jika kondisinya demikian, namun ia berharap wanita itu tidak kembali menyakiti Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja dia pergi," sahut Shion yang menarik tangan Sasuke, sehingga Ino meninggalkan keduanya.

Ino bahkan tidak bisa melihat kalau hanya dengan kedatangan Shion, luka menganga Sasuke yang masih baru seolah ditaburi garam.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Sasuke bertanya dingin tanpa membalas tatapan Shion.

"Aku masih mencintaimu," kata Shion tanpa keraguan.

"Keh, pantaskah seorang menantu keluarga Sabaku berucap demikian kepada laki-laki lain?" Sasuke tergelak sumbing. "Kalau kau masih punya harga diri, sebaiknya kau menyimpan apa yang kau sebut sebagai cinta itu untuk suamimu."

"Aku tidak bisa mencintainya, dan aku tahu kalau kau masih menyimpan rasa cinta untukku. Kau bahkan masih memakai kode yang sama untuk apartemenmu."

Sial! Sasuke lupa mengganti _password_ pintu apartemennya.

"Kau bukan wanita bebas lagi sekarang. Jangan seret aku ke dalam permainan busukmu," desis Sasuke yang masih enggan bertatap mata dengan Shion.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sasuke…," isak Shion. "Ku mohon … kembalilah padaku. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu…."

"Aku tidak bisa membuka hatiku untuk saat ini, dan aku juga tidak ingin tersakiti lagi." Sasuke meraih bungkus rokok di atas meja sofa, menyelipkannya satu batang di antara bibirnya dan segera ia bakar ujungnya. Gumpalan asap menyembur dari mulutnya begitu isapan pertama ia lakukan. Tak peduli jika perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu merasa terganggu dengan perbuatannya. Baginya malah sedikit menyamarkan perasaan sakit di dalam dadanya.

"Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi…."

"Lantas?" Sasuke terkekeh hampa, menunggu apapun yang akan diutarakan perempuan itu untuk meyakinkannya kembali.

"Aku akan segera menggugat cerai Gaara. Kali ini aku akan lebih memilihmu daripada orang tuaku. Aku akan ikut ke manapun kau pergi. Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu, menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakmu…."

Shion mendekap Sasuke setelah pria itu mematikan rokoknya di asbak. Ia kian mengeratkan lingkaran kedua lengannya setiap kali Sasuke berusaha lepas darinya.

"Semakin kau menolakku, aku akan semakin merendahkan diri di hadapanmu, Sasuke…."

 

* * *

Hinata menyesal menolak niat baik Kiba untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Ia merasa bisa pingsan kapan saja. Ia berjalan dengan menyeret langkah. Melihat kerumunan manusia atau orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, malah kian membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Berkali-kali ia berhenti hanya untuk mengistirahatkan matanya yang serasa berbayang. Matahari bersinar terik siang ini, membuat kepalanya makin pening.

Ia sungguh tidak ingin sakit. Siapa yang akan merawat ayahnya jika ia juga merasakan ketidaknyamanan di tubuhnya?

Ia berjalan dengan salah satu sisi tubuh menyandar pada dinding gang. Ia sudah bisa melihat atap rumahnya dari tempatnya berdiri, namun rasanya ia belum juga beranjak dari sana. Ia berhenti menyeret langkah manakala pandangannya kembali berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya semakin terasa berat sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk, dan selanjutnya kegelapan yang mengambil alih kesadarannya.

 

* * *

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Izuna langsung menuju kediaman Hinata. Ia menunggu di dalam mobilnya yang diparkirkan tak jauh dari sana. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia melirik arlojinya. Seharusnya Hinata sudah pulang, namun ia belum melihat gadis itu memasuki rumahnya sejak jam dua belas kurang.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Hinata. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Ia berniat membujuk Hinata untuk membawa sang ayah ke rumah sakit. Ia mendengar dari Kiba bahwa ayah Hinata terserang stroke. Bagaimanapun ayah Hinata harus segera ditangani oleh tenaga medis. Barangkali terjadi pendarahan atau sumbatan di pembuluh darah otak ayah Hinata yang menyebabkan pria itu masih mengalami kelumpuhan. Dan pendarahan atau sumbatan itu mesti lekas ditanggulangi sebelum kerusakan saraf kian sulit disembuhkan.

Ia tidak akan keberatan jika harus menanggung biaya serangkaian fisioterapi selain tagihan operasi. Bisa jadi ayah Hinata juga membutuhkan perawatan kejiwaan lantaran stres parah yang disebabkan kehilangan kemampuan gerak juga mata pencaharian. Kalau ia yang menjadi ayah Hinata, ia pun pasti akan merasa tertekan melihat putrinya bekerja dengan mengabaikan segala risiko demi dirinya.

Ia tentu akan membicarakan hal tersebut dengan Hinata sejak jauh hari jika ia tahu lebih awal kalau gadis itu bekerja malam di barnya bukan semata-mata karena ingin mendapatkan gaji yang lebih besar. Ada seorang ayah di rumahnya yang membutuhkan perawatan, hingga sang gadis merasa sangat berat untuk meninggalkan beliau di kala terang—di saat sang ayah lebih banyak terjaga.

"Izuna- _sama_ —"

"Ada apa?" Izuna menanggapi panggilan sang sopir yang masih mengamati sesuatu melalui spion.

"Sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan pertolongan."

Izuna melihat ke belakang untuk mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh sopirnya. Sekitar lima rumah dari tempatnya berada, ia bisa melihat seseorang terduduk di dekat tiang listrik. Dan seseorang yang tampak tak asing itu jelas tidak dalam kondisi baik.

Ia bergegas turun dari mobil, diikuti sopirnya. Kecemasannya memuncak karena ternyata dugaannya terbukti.

"Biar aku saja," tolaknya halus ketika sopirnya hendak membantunya mengangkat Hinata.

Sopirnya mengerti walaupun tetap menyimpan kekhawatiran terhadapnya. Pria muda itu kemudian berlari mendahuluinya guna membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Ia langsung mengirimkan pesan pada Kiba setelah menduduki bangku penumpang dengan Hinata yang masih berada dalam dekapannya. Ia ingin Kiba menjaga ayah Hinata untuk sementara waktu.

"Cari klinik terdekat," perintah Izuna pada sopirnya yang siap melajukan mobil hitamnya. Perhatiannya lalu terenggut oleh sosok berwajah pucat yang menyandar di dadanya. Jemarinya sedikit gemetar tatkala menyibak helaian rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya dari wajah yang tampak lebih pudar itu.

"Ya Tuhan … sebenarnya kau kenapa, Hinata…," lirihnya.

 

* * *

Izuna masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sejak dokter yang memeriksa Hinata meninggalkan ruangan. Ia masih syok mendengar diagnosis dokter klinik itu terhadap Hinata. Bukan lantaran perkataan dokter mengenai rendahnya kadar gula darah yang menjadi penyebab pingsannya Hinata, yang pasti akan segera pulih dengan infus yang dialirkan ke tubuh gadis itu. Namun karena ia juga disarankan agar lekas membawa Hinata ke dokter spesialis kandungan.

Ya, Hinata tengah hamil. Dan ia yakin kalau yang dikandung Hinata adalah bayi Sasuke.

Ya Tuhan … bagaimana caranya ia memberitahu Hinata?

* * *

 


End file.
